Mi Pequeño Lobito
by Prue88
Summary: El pequeño Remus... Tan jóven y... La faltal consecuencia de una negativa...
1. La Luna

MI PEQUEÑO LOBITO

Capítulo 1: La Luna

Un niño de unos seis años lloraba con fuerza desde su habitación. Una mujer alta y de ojos color miel se acercó corriendo y le cogió para abrazarlo con fuerza. Pronto el niño se había tranquilizado en brazos de su madre.

Ya pequeño… Fue solo una pesadilla, no te preocupes…

Mami… - el niño tenía los ojos vidriosos y el pelo alborotado.

¿Qué cariño?

¿Los vampiros y los hombres lobos existen de verdad? ¿Seguro, seguro?

Si Remus, pero no tienes que tener miedo, solo son otro tipo de criaturas, pero eso o quiere decir que sean todos malos…

¿Y entonces por qué ese vampiro mató a papá? – la madre se quedó pálida y rígida antes de contestar.

Porque… - no sabía cómo contestarle – Remus, tienes que entender algo – inspiró hondo como queriendo coger fuerzas para hablar – No todos los seres son buenos o malos, los hay malvados, bondadosos o simplemente distintos. Hasta los "buenos" pueden hacer cosas malas… Pero no pienses en eso Remus, bastantes problemas tiene ya este mundo como para que un niño piense en estas cosas…

Aquella noche, a pesar de que su madre ya le había calmado, Remus no pudo dormir. La imagen de su padre siendo atacado por vampiros y hombres lobo lo atormentaban día tras día.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tres días después de aquella noche, Remus había salido a recoger al pueblo unas verduras que su madre había encargado. Regresaba con la bolsa cuando, al llegar frente a su casa, se dio cuenta de que había "visita". Se acercó sin hacer ruido a la ventana y escuchó mientras miraba al interior. Unos hombre vestidos de negro estaban frente a su madre. Ella tenía en la cara una mueca de temor, pero sin embargo mantenía su pose recta y con la cabeza levantada, dando a entender que no tenía miedo.

Margaret, ya sabes que tenemos que darle una respuesta, y todos queremos que sea afirmativa…

¿Acaso no lo dejé claro? ¡No pienso hacerlo!

No seas necia mujer… Nunca enfades al Señor Tenebroso o lo lamentarás – hizo una mueca de disgusto – tal y como lo lamentó tu marido…

No os tengo ningún miedo – dijo segura, aunque sus ojos decían lo contrario.

Quizá tu no… ¿Pero que nos dices de tu pequeño hijito? – un escalofrío recorrió a la madre de Remus, que además perdió todo el color de su cara…

No os atreváis a tocarlo! – gritó Margaret con desesperación

Si no nos dejas opción eso es lo que haremos… Y sabes que Greyback tiene muy mal "carácter"…

No… No estaréis hablando en serio… - Ahora ella estaba aún más pálida.

Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

Volveremos pronto. Y querremos respuestas.

Remus vio como los dos hombres desaparecían y su madre no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Margaret se pasaba el día llorando. Aguantó así dos días más. Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas. Por un lado, ella había jurado que nunca se uniría a ellos. Su marido, un gran auror, no se lo hubiera perdonado. Pero por otro lado… estaba Remus. Aquel niño de ojos miel que no merecía aquello. Él era lo último que le quedaba. Así que tomó una difícil decisión: Huir.

A la mañana siguiente, cogió dos billetes para el tren muggle, cuanta menos magia mejor. Remus estaba asustado. Aunque su madre no se lo dijese, él sabía que aquellos hombres eran los culpables de aquel repentino viaje. Su madre se esforzaba por sonreir cuando le miraba, pero sus ojos vidriosos no mentían tan bien como sus labios.

Muchos días de viaje, sin dormir, y con apenas lo justo, les llevaron a Francia, a la ciudad de Lyon. Allí se instalaron en una pequeña casita a las afueras, frente a un enorme bosque donde no solía ir nadie.

Pasaron meses y preocupación de Margaret pareció disminuir. Poco a poco fue recuperando su antiguo aspecto e incluso dedicaba gran parte del día a jugar con Remus, que estaba encantado. Ahora vivían prácticamente como muggles, tal y como había vivido el abuelo de Remus, el padre de su padre. Todo iba bastante bien, casi perfecto dirían algunos, hasta que un día los temores que aun asolaban el corazón de Margaret se volvieron realidad.

Madre e hijo jugaban en el exterior de su casita, rodeados de árboles y plantas. Como hacían una vez al mes, con luna llena, prepararon una fogata frente a la casa, donde cenaban mientras miraban las estrellas. Esa noche la luna brillaba más que nunca, y Remus la miraba emocionado. El fuego era demasiado leve, así que Remus se levantó.

Mamá, voy a por unos palos más

Remus, no te alejes, acércate solo a los primeros árboles… - ella también se levantó – yo voy a ir poniendo la comida en el fuego… Date prisa cariño

Remus asintió y se acercó a los árboles más cercanos. Caminaba despacio y se agachaba cada poco tiempo para coger un palo. Justo cuando se levantaba vio frente a él unos ojos que no se apartaban de él. Quiso gritar, pero ni las palabras le salían. Sus peores pesadillas estaban tomando parte en su realidad. Ante él, la enorme y terrible figura de un hombre lobo se acercaba enseñando los dientes. Remus sin darse cuenta dejó caer los palos que llevaba, haciendo algo de ruido.

Remus? – preguntó la madre mirando alrededor – Remus!?

De repente un brazo la cogió de la cintura y una mano tapó su boca. Ella abría los ojos entre sorprendida y aterrada. Los habían encontrado. Intentaba resistirse como podía, pataleaba e intentaba gritar, pero no consiguió nada. Entonces ocurrió algo terrible. Un grito desgarrador, seguido de un gruñido rasgó el aire. Ella inconscientemente se quedó sin mover un músculo. Y escuchó una voz familiar en su oído.

Te lo advertimos mujer… Nadie huye de nosotros… Nadie – y el hombre soltó una carcajada.

Margaret estaba conmocionada. Sus ojos brillaban con furia y preocupación. Sacando fuerzas de algún recóndito lugar de su ser, consiguió liberarse de su captor y echó a correr hacia los árboles. Lo que vio la mujer fue aterrador. Remus yacía en el suelo cubierto de sangre. A su lado, la figura del hombre lobo todavía se relamía la sangre del pequeño en sus dientes. Sin decir nada, Margaret corrió hacia su hijo y se tiró sobre él…

Remus… - llamaba ella en un sollozo mirándole – Cariño, responde… - Giró su cara llena de lágrimas hacia el hombre lobo – Maldito! Maldito!! Te odio Greyback!! Jamás pensé que me pudieses hacer esto!! Maldito, maldito, maldito!!!

El cerebro de Margaret intentaba encontrar la manera de salir de aquella pesadilla, y entonces un nombre llegó a su mente claramente: Albus Dumbledore. Los hombres de negro se echaron sobre ella cuando la vieron sacar la varita, pero ya era tarde. Ella y el pequeño habían desaparecido, dejando atrás un charco de sangre…


	2. Empieza la pesadilla

**MI PEQUEÑO LOBITO**

Capítulo 2: Empieza la pesadilla

Una mujer con la ropa cubierta de sangre paseaba sin parar por el pasillo blanco. No apartaba la mirada de sus zapatillas, y cada poco tiempo una lágrima caía por su mejilla y empezaba a sollozar. La gente la miraba preocupada al pasar, pero a ella parecía no importarle. Solo levantó la mirada cuando un hombre relativamente mayor, con una larga barba blanca y unas gafas de media luna se dirigió hacia ella.

-Margaret… - dijo el hombre de la túnica morada – te dije que fueras a descansar…

-Albus no puedo! Es mi hijo… mi pequeño… - dijo al borde del llanto – y todo esto es culpa mía… fui una estúpida… y ahora mi Remus… - las lágrima volvieron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Magui, eso no es así, hiciste lo que pudiste… - la miró a los ojos – fuiste muy valiente, mucho más de lo que otros muchos habrían soportado. Sabes que ellos son así, si erais un objetivo tu no pudiste hacer nada.

-No Albus… Si pude… si pude… - decía entre sollozos – Ahora que será de mi pequeño… Albus… Albus, va a vivir verdad? Dime que no morirá! Dímelo por favor… - cayó sentada en una de las sillas del lugar.

-Magui, todo saldrá bien… - aunque por un momento una sombre de duda cruzó en rostro de Dumbledore.

Las horas pasaban, y ella no permitía que nadie la mandara lejos de aquel lugar. A pesar de que no podía entrar en la habitación, no quería alejarse, por si pasaba… algo…

Medimagos salían y entraban con tremenda soltura en la habitación con botes de pociones que a los pocos minutos salían vacios. Los nervios de la mujer cada vez estaban peor, incluso los magos la decían que se tomara alguna poción relajante y se fuera a dormir, pero ella siempre negaba con la cabeza y se volvía a meter en sus pensamientos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el ataque. Margaret todavía no había podido entrar en la habitación de su hijo, y solo sabía de su estado por los reportes que los medimagos le daban a Dumbledore. El director de Hogwarts pasaba muy a menudo por el hospital a interesarse por Remus. Aunque lo único que hacía era estar acompañando a Margaret y comiendo caramelos de limón, pero era un apoyo fundamental para la madre de Remus. Ambos estaban como los demás días, sentados en uno de los bancos blancos que recorrían el pasillo cuando un doctor de unos 40 años y con muchas entradas se acercó a ellos.

-Señora Lupin – dijo el hombre – soy Mark Fryson, el encargado del estado de su hijo.

-Qué pasó? Está bien? Ha pasado algo? – preguntaba Margaret con angustia mientras cogía a Mark de la mano para apremiarle

-Calma Magui… - inquirió Dumbledore

-Bueno… Tengo varias cosas que hablar con usted. – su cara era seria – Por un lado le alegrara saber que por fin hemos podido estabilizarle, ha sido bastante difícil pues había perdido mucha sangre, pero después de tantas pociones regeneradoras hemos conseguido que tenga una cantidad razonable de sangre corporal. – hizo una pausa

-Gracias a dios! – suspiró aliviada. Albus por el contrario lo miró fijamente

-Qué más doctor? – preguntó a pesar de intuir la respuesta

-Verán… Como ustedes sabrán, la mordedura de un hombre lobo puede causar dos problemas graves… - dijo mientras miraba con cautela a Margaret – Una es la muerte por desangración, aunque eso ya está descartado… - hizo otra pausa – pero la otra cuestión es más peliaguda… - Margaret miraba sin entender, su hijo estaba vivo y eso era lo importante – Señora… Remus fue mordido por un hombre-lobo en una luna llena… Por lo que… Por lo que ha sido "contagiado" con la licantropía…

-No se puede hacer nada? – dijo un triste Dumbledore

-Me temo que esto no tiene cura… Aunque muchos colegas están trabajando en una posible solución, al menos temporal, pero es un proceso lento, y ahora mismo no es prudente…

-No… No puede ser… - Magui no podía articular palabra… Ella les oía hablar pero no les escuchaba – Licántropo… mi pequeño… - murmuraba mientras más lágrimas caían sin disimulo por su cara ya de por si demacrada

-Magui escucha! – dijo Dumbledore una vez que Mark se hubo ido – No puedes permitir que esto afecte a Remus. Es muy pequeño, y no debes entrar ahí así. Habéis sufrido mucho los dos, pero él no debe sufrir más… No por ahora… Ya le tocará su turno más adelante… - la miraba fijamente – Tienes que ser fuerte. Tienes que seguir adelante como has hecho siempre. Tienes que ser la persona tolerante y comprensiva que siempre has sido Magui.

-Albus… es mi niño… es lo único que me queda… ¿pero como vamos a superar esto? Esos malditos han arruinado su vida… Pobre pequeño mío…

-Margaret, tenéis que ser fuertes, ambos. No podéis dejar que esto os cambie. Ante todo sois unas buenas personas, y eso seguirá siendo así. Ahora entra ahí y compórtate como la mujer fuerte que siempre has sido. Valor Magui. Valor…

Lentamente ella se dirigió a la puerta. Tocó el pomo con la mano y dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Dumbledore. Volvió a mirar la puerta y entró. La habitación estaba levemente iluminada por los rayos de sol que entraban a través del ventanal. Una única camilla se encontraba en la habitación. Allí estaba él. Remus John Lupin, tumbado en la camilla, muy pálido y bastante más delgado que semanas atrás, pero con una débil sonrisa en los labios.

-Mamá!! – su madre se acercó corriendo y le abrazó. Le abrazó como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca y esa fuera la última vez.

-Cariño… Cómo estás?

-Cansado…

-Túmbate y descansa Remus…

-Mamá… Qué me va a pasar?

-Tranquilo cariño… Ahora tienes que descansar… Mañana te lo explicarán…

-Mamá…

-Qué Remus?

-Te quiero – dijo mientras se acostaba y se tapaba con la sábana.

Margaret pasó con su hijo varios días. Mark le había explicado lo más simple y tranquilamente lo que le ocurría. Durante unos días él estuvo muy callado. Miraba las estrellas por la noche continuamente, y pensaba en si algún día podría disfrutar de la luna como disfrutó en las noches de Lyon. No, ya nada volvería a ser como era antes. Ahora él era un licántropo, y a pesar de ser un niño, la gente le miraría raro… No tendría amigos y todos huirían de él… Sólo podía confiar en su madre, solo ella estaría ahí…

-Remus cariño, en qué piensas?

-En nada, mamá… - ella le miró con la ceja levantada pero no quiso insistir.

-Remus, Albus está ahí fuera y quiere verte…

-Está bien…

-Ahora le digo que entre. Es un gran hombre Remus. Tengo mucho que agradecerle. Pórtate bien, y piensa que el no es como los demás… Ya lo verás…

Remus asintió y esperó a que el extraño entrara. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, pensó que su madre debía estar todavía en shock… Claro que era distinto, era rarísimo!!

-Hola Remus – el hombre se acercó a la cama y se sentó a los pies – Soy Albus Dumbledore… Mejor no te digo mi nombre completo… No sé ni cómo mis padres tuvieron memoria suficiente como para quedarse con todo el nombre, jeje – metió la mano en su túnica y sacó dos caramelos amarillos – Quieres? Son caramelos…

-De limón, lo sé. Mi madre y yo los comprábamos en una tienda de Lyon… - dijo cogiendo el que le ofrecía – son de mis favoritos… aunque prefiero las ranas de chocolate…

-Gran elección, veo que eres un chico listo…

-Gracias, señor…

Pasaron una media hora hablando, mientras Margaret fuera se preguntaba que estaría pasando en la habitación de su hijo. Vale que Dumbledore era un genio, pero había que reconocer que estaba algo …. Loco….

-Qué ha pasado? - preguntó ella al verle salir

-Es un gran chico… Estoy seguro de que se convertirá en un gran hombre…

-Albus, qué ha pasado?

-Nada, solo hemos hablado

-Pobre mío… No se cómo voy a poder yo sola con él… No sé si seré capaz de educarlo bien y de enseñarle todo bien… Nunca fui buena en esas cosas, era su padre el experto…

-Magui, de qué hablas?

-De la educación de Remus, por supuesto… - le miró – no pensarás que aunque sea un… licántropo le voy a dejar como un analfabeto mágico verdad? No, aunque no vaya a una gran escuela, yo intentaré enseñarle todo lo que sé…

-Magui, qué estás diciendo?

-Qué pasa? Acaso no estás de acuerdo? – dijo ella con cierto enfado en su voz – pensé que tu opinarías como yo, que Remus debe aprender, aunque sea lo básico conmigo…

-Pero por qué contigo? Acaso ya no me crees capaz de enseñar a las jóvenes generaciones? – dijo con una cara de enfado fingido y luego sonrió – acaso crees que os voy a dejar en la estacada? No Magui, Remus vendrá a Hogwarts. No te preocupes por como lo haré – añadió cuando vio la cara de ella – Eso es cosa mía. Tu preocúpate de hacer de este chiquillo un hombre con unos ideales y unos valores como los tuyos, y entonces todo irá bien. Quizá no sea bien recibido en la sociedad, pero si lo será en mi colegio. Y su estancia será lo más normal posible.

-Muchas gracias Albus… No sé cómo agradecerte…

-No digas nada. Todos son bien recibidos en mi colegio, recuérdalo cuando dentro de unos años te llegue la carta.

Después de eso, él se marchó. Ella entró en la habitación y lo que vio la dejó helada. Su hijo estaba sonriendo. Pero no era una de esas sonrisas frías y débiles de días atrás. No, era una gran sonrisa. No sabía que había dicho o hecho Albus, pero Remus era feliz, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Las primeras transformaciones del niño fueron muy dolorosas, para ambos. Margaret tenia que encerrar a su hijo en un sótano que Albus había hechizado, y eso le producía un gran malestar a ella. Por otro lado, Remus pasaba fatal las noches de luna llena. Todo su cuerpo se resentía, y los días siguientes casi no podía ni andar. Pero a pesar de todo, madre e hijo disfrutaban al máximo cada momento. Ahora estaban bajo la protección de Dumbledore y sabían que mientras él estuviese ahí, nadie osaría tocarles.

Pasaron varios años, y el momento que ambos esperaban llegó. Una carta con letras esmeraldas anunciaba la entrada de Remus como alumno de primero en Hogwarts. Allí se estudiaría y aprendería todo sobre sus poderes, y llegaría a convertirse en un gran hombre. Allí conocería a gente y entablaría relaciones que hasta el momento eran impensables.

Los dos estaban muy nerviosos. Ambos tenían miedo. Miedo al rechazo, a la soledad, a la injusticia, al fracaso… Pero eso no iba a paralizar sus vidas. Los dos habían aprendido que aunque te toquen unas malas cartas, tienes que aprovechar todo y salir a flote para ganar la partida. No todo acaba en una ronda. La partida termina al final, cuando los jugadores ya no pueden seguir más. Y Remus no se iba a dejar ganar fácilmente. La fuerza que durante esos años había caracterizado a su madre, había sido recogida por su hijo como una gran virtud.

Con esa mentalidad y esos sueños por cumplir o romper, se dirigieron a King Cross, donde empezaría su camino por separado.

-Remus… Quiero que seas bueno, no hagas trastadas, piensa que Albus es el director, pero le debes respeto… - ella sonreía a pesar de tener los ojos vidriosos – Cuídate mucho y haz caso a lo que te digan…

-Lo sé mamá… - dijo un sonriente Remus – cuídate tu también… Y no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, tu tranquila…

-Mi niño… Mi pequeño… Jamás pensé que llegaría este momento después de tanto luchar… - sin poder aguantar más, una lágrima cayó – Ve cariño… Pásalo bien…

Se abrazaron con fuerza y después de mirarse a los ojos Remus se lanzó contra la barrera mágica que le conduciría hacia el andén 9 y ¾ , donde cogería el Expreso de Hogwarts. Aquel tren que marcaba un antes y un después en la vida de un joven licántropo. Aquel tren que le acercaba a un destino muy duro y cruel. Aquel tren que le conduciría a la verdadera amistad y, quizá, al amor…

FIN

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Sé que es cortito, pero para haberlo empezado en el tren no está mal no? Jeje

Pues nada chicos, gracias por leerlo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, y si os sobran unos segundillos… dejadme un RR eh? Muchos besos


End file.
